This present disclosed subject matter relates generally to supports for transporting a load, more particularly, the technology relates to a convertible strap for carrying objects.
A load, such as an object or a luggage item, is typically transported by a person, either in contact with and supported by a surface such as the ground, or suspended above the surface. Suspension of the object is typically accomplished by use of strapping.
Strapping is either grasped by the user's hand, or is placed in contact with the user's body, such as the shoulders. Suspending a luggage item from the shoulder can provide ease of access to the contents however, prolonged suspension from a single shoulder can cause fatigue, and muscular-skeletal injuries such as neck pain, back pain, and deformed posture.